1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus which includes a conductive layer having two contact portions.
2. Description of the Invention
A panel of the planar self-luminous type which uses an organic electroluminescence (EL) device as a light emitting element has been and is being developed energetically in recent years. The organic EL device has a diode characteristic and utilizes a phenomenon that, if an electric field is applied to an organic thin film, then the organic thin film emits light. Since the organic EL device is a self-luminous device whose power consumption is low because it is driven by an applied voltage less than or equal to 10 V and which itself emits light. Therefore, the organic EL device has a characteristic that it does not require an illuminating member and reduction in weight and thickness is easy. Further, since the response speed of the organic EL device is as high as approximately several μs, the EL panel has an advantage that an after-image upon display of a dynamic image does not appear.
Among various EL panels, a panel of the active matrix type wherein a thin film transistor (TFT) as a driving element is formed in an integrated state in each pixel is being developed energetically. An active matrix EL panel is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791 and 2004-093682.
For active matrix EL panels in recent years, enhancement in definition is demanded.